El rey de las serpientes
by Azul y Amarillo
Summary: Conmoción, depresión, información, erosión y cicatrización. Cinco cosas por las que Ron Weasley gracias al rey de las serpientes y su maldita mirada asesina. [One-shot. Leve Ronmione.]


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Título: **El rey de las serpientes

**Rating: **T.

**Géneros: **Angst

**Summary:** Conmoción, depresión, información, erosión y cicatrización. Cinco cosas por las que Ron Weasley pasa gracias al rey de las serpientes y su maldita mirada asesina. [One-shot. Ronmione.]

**Personajes: **[Ronald W., Hermione G.], Harry P., Fred W.

**Notas: **Participa en el tópic "Desafíos 2.0" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. La idea era: "¿Y si Hermione hubiese muerto por el basilisco su segundo año?".

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**EL REY DE LAS SERPIENTES**

* * *

**I.**

**Conmoción.**

Me arrodillo en el suelo sin pensarlo. No.

No puede estar pasándome esto. El cartel al lado de la enfermería no ayuda mucho. Malfoy se mofa, contentísimo; ¿cómo él no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin? Está bastante claro que lo es. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera. Harry intenta retener las lágrimas y me pone una mano tambaleante en el hombro.

Bajo la cabeza y lloro. La gente me mira raro. Se burla. Se ríe del hecho de que yo llore por la muerte de esa maldita pedante, esa repipi, esa sabionda molesta. La gente está alegre por su muerte. Pero igual se han impresionado, sorprendido.

Yo no.

Me sorprende.

Pero más que nada, me entristece.

Me levanto del suelo y no me preocupo por quitarle el polvo a mi pantalón. Soy un cobarde. Quiero quitarme la insignia de Gryffindor del pecho. Estoy llorando, no puedo soportarlo. Soy un maldito e inútil cobarde. Me pongo una mano en la zona con el león y Harry me toma esa mano.

—Tú sigues siendo Gryffindor, Ron —murmura, con lágrimas en los ojos verdes.

—No lo soy…no lo soy para nada…—farfullo, dolido.

Dolido por mi cobardía. Dolido porque esa sabionda de incisivos largos se ha marchado al otro mundo. Los profesores miran sorprendidos y señalan el cartel, siseando cosas como que éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Y sé que tienen razón; es el fin de este colegio tal y como lo conozco.

El cartel reza:

_Hermione Granger_

_19 de septiembre de 1979 – 8 de mayo de 1993_

Voy a la sala común gritando entre lágrimas la contraseña. La dama gorda me mira como si le preocupase mi estado. Me da igual. Me siento en donde usualmente jugaba ajedrez. Y lloro.

Cuando creo que ya no me queda ninguna lágrima más por derramar, me levanto. Veo borroso. Harry está en el asiento al frente mío. No me mira. Tiene las manos sudadas en la cara y está temblando. Ambos nos hemos roto con la muerte de Hermione.

Siento frío en la espalda, como si el calor del mundo hubiese desaparecido. Empiezo a temblar y voy a las habitaciones. Me dirijo a mi cama y me hago un ovillo.

**II.**

**Depresión.**

No como. No estudio. No me fijo en que pasan en clases. No hago absolutamente nada. De vez en cuando como o bebo algo, pero no mucho. Una imagen atesta mi mente. Una y otra vez se repite. Y grito, aunque sé que no se puede hacer nada. Harry dice que debo ir con madame Pomfrey. Lo suelo ignorar, y otras veces solo miento, diciendo que estoy bien.

Cuando no podría estar mintiendo más.

_El cuerpo de una chica de pelo rizado está postrado en una de las camillas. En la puerta de la sala hay un cartel de defunción. Se oyen risas y mofas. Y un llanto desconsolado que proviene de un pelirrojo pecoso; yo. También se oye silencio, silencio profundo y tenso. El silencio lloroso del niño que vivió._

_La chica postrada tiene los incisivos demasiado largos. El pelirrojo se arrodilla sin ninguna sutileza. Se derrumba como si su mundo hubiese colapsado. Porque lo ha hecho. Y se oye un gritito débil, de una persona dolida y sin aliento de vida, sin aliento de alegría:_

— _¡Hermione!_

Mi única atención se dirige a Transformaciones. Intento hacer algo allí, porque…creo que porque Hermione destacaba en esa materia. Yo no destacaré, claro, pero, no sé porque lo hago.

Al salir de clases, Fred se mofa. Y siento un arrebato de furia, como si hubiese habido una explosión en mi interior que, si no grito, mis órganos vitales colapsarán.

— ¡ME AFECTA, IMBÉCIL! —bramo, incapaz de contenerme. Fred me observa como si me hubiese vuelto o loco, o como si estuviese frente a un troll gigante—. ¡ERA MI AMIGA!

Fred se va sin decirme nada más, codeándose con su gemelo. Gruño y me agazapo al lado del retrato de la dama gorda, sin querer entrar a la sala común. Harry me observa con mal disimulada preocupación, murmura la contraseña y entra a la sala de Gryffindor. Lo reciben con preguntas y chillidos. Entre los gritos distingo mi nombre.

No interfiero. Ahora es cuando me gustaría sacarme el logo de Gryffindor del pecho. No es mío. Me importa un bledo lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador haya decidido. No soy valiente; solo soy un herido. Tengo una herida que creo que tardará años en cicatrizar.

**III.**

**Información.**

Hay un papel en la mano de Hermione.

"De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal". Con la caligrafía de Hermione hay una palabra: Cañerías.

Así que el basilisco acabó con su vida. Me pongo una mano en la frente mientras miró el cadáver de Hermione y la paso, pero se llena de sudor. Una serpiente. El rey de las serpientes. Empollado por un sapo, un huevo de gallina. Mata con la mirada.

Así que Hermione vio por un momento, un segundo, dos ojos brillantes. Y luego todo se volvió negro para ella…Harry me pone la mano en el hombro en ademán comprensivo. Las cosas encajan. El canto del gallo; el heredero asesinó a los gallos de Hagrid. Las arañas huyen de él. Los petrificados lo han visto indirectamente.

Le explico todo a Harry y estamos dispuestos a contárselo a los profesores. Mientras más rápido venguemos a Hermione, mejor.

Vamos corriendo a la sala de profesores hasta que escucho un aviso.

La profesora McGonagall nos pide que vayamos a los dormitorios. Y que los profesores vayan a la sala adecuada para ellos. Miro a Harry y él asiente, como si leyera mis pensamientos. Es un claro mensaje que dice: "Quédate en la sala común. Te explicaré que pasa luego, y después intentaremos entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos".

Pasa un largo rato en el que no me muevo ni nada. Luego la profesora McGonagall llega aquí, resoplando y con aires nerviosos. Sonríe indecorosamente. Yo sigo pensando en cómo lograremos vengar la muerte de Hermione, pero la dura y estricta voz de la profesora me saca de mis pensamientos:

—Han raptado a una alumna. —Se oye por toda la sala común un "¡Oooh!" —. Ginny Weasley.

Percy, Fred, George y yo mismo nos quedamos helados. Siento como cada uno comprende el significado de esas palabras; que seguramente Ginny no está viva. Siento frío. Hermione. Y ahora Ginny.

—El expreso los trasladará mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclaman algunos; no se esperaban que el rapto de una alumna significase el fin del colegio.

No me sorprende. Si hace cincuenta años murió una persona, y esta ocasión ha muerto una y ha sido raptada otra, está claro que van a cerrar el colegio. Vuelvo a mi mundo.

Harry vuelve al rato siguiente.

—Lockhart intentaría entrar —explica, jadeando—. Pero he ido a su despacho y ha intentado tirarme un _Obliviate_; lo que cuenta en sus libros no lo ha hecho él. Lo he desarmado y le he dicho que no necesito un farsante para entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos. Va a irse.

—Tú podrás hacerlo, ¿no? Hablas pársel —murmuro, con franqueza.

**IV.**

**Erosión y cicatrización.**

Pienso que el verdadero Ron Weasley, ese Gryffindor alegre y de normalmente notas mediocres, más o menos bueno para el Quidditch, sufrió una gran _conmoción_, una horrible _depresión_, una cantidad interesante de _información_ y una _erosión_ de su verdadero ser.

Harry venció al basilisco y al heredero de Slytherin; Tom Riddle. Todo va más o menos bien, me imagino.

Sigo conmocionado. Sigo deprimido. Sigo informado. Sigo erosionado. Ahora no soy ese "Gryffindor alegre", soy solo un Gryffindor, un león. Pero no alegre. Ya no. Todo por el mismo hecho, la misma causa, el mismo ser. Un ser que casi marca el destino de Hogwarts.

El rey de las serpientes.

El basilisco.

Solo digo que uno cambia por las bajas, que su verdadero ser se erosiona. Pero las heridas cicatrizan, tarde o temprano. La mía aún es un tajo abierto. La de Harry también —la producida por la muerte de Hermione, no la del que no debe ser nombrado—. Pero algún día va a cicatrizar.

Perdurará, sí, pero no por siempre. Quizás porque las pérdidas son superables. Ya seas un Gryffindor, un Slytherin, un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff, pero te enfrentarás ante ellas como un león y las superarás tarde o temprano. Aún me cuesta pensar sobre ello.

A veces lloro.

Otras veces lo enfrento y me quedo en blanco. Pero sigo siendo quien soy, con una herida cicatrizando y una personalidad erosionada. Pero sigo siendo yo. Sigo siendo Ron Weasley.

Porque es imposible que deje de ser quien soy, porque la parte que se erosionó volverá en algún tiempo, a la par de la cura de mi herida.

_Nos curamos porque debemos avanzar._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? ¿Alabanzas, o tomatazos? No me termina de convencer, pero creo que está bien como "las fases por las que pasa Ron Weasley cuando Hermione muera". Muchos basiliscos. Digo, cariños.


End file.
